Kissing Booth: The Sequel
by COOKIECHEESEMAN
Summary: Complete. You don't need to read any other installments of the series to enjoy this one! Guy gets suckered into running the kissing booth with Serra after Matthew uses his last favour to escape from her... however, there's something about her bold personality that changes his biased opinion of her. Perhaps they'll meet the same fate as the previous owners? GuyxSerra.
1. Transfer of Ownership

Author's Notes

My first sequel! Expect some similarities between this one and the first one. It may not be AS humorous though. :(

Yes, I KNOW I promised you another fic about Priscilla, but I've changed my mind. I'll explain more in the author's notes at the end of the story.

* * *

Kissing Booth: The Sequel

Chapter 1: Transfer of Ownership

"_**Hello Guy! Matthew here. Listen, it's time for me to use my last favour. Come to Ostia, and you'll find out what I need you to do, heh heh!"**_

This letter of Matthew's is not very reassuring. The first favour, he made me quit my only job. The next one, he forced me to set up his tent _every single night_ of the war. The third favour... I shudder thinking about that one. I wonder what he wants this time?

I shake my head before sadly turning around so I can go to Ostia, even though I'm so close to Etruria. My plan was to find Priscilla... well, I'm not too sure what I would have done after that, but I'm sure it was going to be heroic and cool, right?

Right?

* * *

After arriving at Castle Ostia weeks later, some knight-in-training named Bors directs me to the travelling fair, telling me that's where Matthew's waiting for me. Eventually, I find him at the kissing booth of all places, along with the beautiful pink-haired cleric from the war. I can't remember who she is or anything about her, though; whenever I was hurt, I only went to Priscilla for healing!

"Hello Guy," Matthew greets me, flashing an evil grin. "This is the last favour you owe me. You have to man this kissing booth... with everybody's favourite devil, Serra!"

Wait a minute... Matthew was always complaining about someone named Serra... so many stories...

So that means...I have to do this... with _her?_ GAH! There's no way I'm going to be able to return to Priscilla! The way Matthew talked about Serra, Priscilla's never going to see me again until my funeral!

"MATTHYUUUUUUUU!" Serra screams, disrupting my thoughts, "you're always putting me down! A lady of my caliber should NOT be treated like this!"

"...which is why I'm having Guy take over as your personal soundboard. See ya!"

And with that, the person who used to be my best friend runs away in glee, singing praises at the top of his lungs as confused onlookers pitifully watch him. Never promise a thief that you owe him anything.

Looking at Serra, I can see her eyes turning red, astonished that Matthew would actually abandon her. And then, she slowly falls down into a kneeling position before crying in front of me.

"Does he... really hate me that much? I never thought..."

I heard about all the times she used crocodile tears to get what she wants, but I can't just leave her like this! So, I carefully sit down beside her and hold her tight in my arms, hoping that she'll stop crying, and eventually, her crying subsides into sniffles.

"Let's start over... my name's Guy!" I say, offering my hand, and she shakes it gratefully. "Sir Guy," she responds hesitantly, "thank you very much. I'm Serra!"

Where did 'sir' come from? "I... I'm not a knight... I'm just a young nomad from Sacae..."

"Well, it doesn't matter who you are! You're treating me like a princess, so I'll treat you as my vassal!"

You know, perhaps Matthew was exaggerating. There's nothing wrong with this girl! Sure, she's a little loud and quirky, but other than that, she seems perfectly normal. Perhaps I will be able to return to Etruria at some point!

"So, you'll come with me shopping, because I ALWAYS need new clothes, you have to protect me in case someone icky tries to do something to me..."

...maybe he wasn't exaggerating.

"You need to help me with my hair every morning..."

She eventually stands up so she can pace while talking! "Oh yes! You have to carry me everywhere..."

"Wait! Stop walking away!" I say in desperation, and she turns to face me, hands on hips and an annoyed expression on her face.

"What?" she replies.

I have to be careful of what I say; I have a feeling that if I say the wrong thing, she'll chew me out! "I'm not your slave, Serra... why do you think Matthew left with no hesitation?"

I close my eyes and cover my head for fear of getting slapped or something, but to my relief, she doesn't respond, and I quickly continue, "I'm sorry, that came out wrong... I really don't want to hurt your feelings..."

She looks at me thoughtfully, and then madly grins before walking right up to me and grabbing my shirt collar to pull me down to her eye level. "Well, you won't be my slave... I'll repay you properly. You can always count on me!"

Before I get a chance to respond, she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses the living daylights out of me! Holy Wind and Earth... what a kiss. Not perverted at all; simply passionate. I'm not sure if anything in creation can ever recreate something that exciting and satisfying! Certainly better than the kisses my mother used to give me when I was a boy!

And strangely, I felt a much bigger spark during that kiss than that one time I kissed Priscilla...

"Uh, Sir Guy? You look... woozy."

I shake my head to clear my thoughts again and find her grinning at me once more, arms crossed confidently. "Is my feminine charm too much for you? I tend to have that effect on men!"

How do you respond to that?

"Uh... uh..." I stutter, fidgeting as I try to change the subject. "Why were you and Matthew supposed to man this booth in the first place? Don't you guys have things to do?"

With an exaggerated flip of her hair, she says to me, "Originally, Sain and Farina took it over as a business transaction; Farina could make money, and Sain could kiss beautiful ladies such as me! 90-10 split or something. Anyway, by some law, kissing booths have to have both genders manning the station, and the previous owners married each other, so Farina knew she could run the station without getting close to Sain. However! That's not what happened..."

"It's not?"

"Nope! Three weeks after they started, Sain proposed to Farina, and while Farina knew that marrying him would force her to lose her biggest source of income EVER, she knew that she would be happier being married to Sain, because she secretly loved him back. I asked Farina why she didn't just continue running it anyway, and she said that she would feel unfaithful to Sain if she continued kissing other men, no matter how much money she made from it. I guess those Ilian mercenaries have intense loyalty, don't they?"

I think about this for a bit. I guess all that time spent together... it's quite likely you would develop _something_ for the other person.

"But then what about you and Matthew?"

"Well, I just HAPPENED to traverse the fair on that faithful day, and after Sain kissed me, he frowned at me and said, 'I'm sorry if that was unsatisfactory, my dear Serra... but I can't do this anymore.' And then, that's when he proposed to Farina! Well, later on, I was asked to take over the booth because I didn't really have anything to do. I was bored, so I said yes, and I pretty much forced Matthew to join with me; he's on stress leave or something, so I figured spending hours on end with my beautiful self would be good for him. This was weeks ago, and we were finally going to start tomorrow, but then you showed up," she finally finishes, giggling girlishly.

What good timing on Matthew's part.

"Sir Guy," she suddenly says, "do you know what the weirdest part of that story was?"

"No, did I miss something?"

"I didn't actually mention this, but Sain said he fell in love with Farina after their first kiss! Ha ha, could you believe something so silly?"

And with that, she starts humming before literally swaying herself into the back room of the booth, calling out, "get me something to drink. I'm SOOOOO thirsty! Most men would BEG for an opportunity like this to make me happy!"

I can't believe this... without even hesitating, my body moves on its own to get a drink for Serra! This is worse than the situation with Matthew; at least during those times he pestered me to do something for him, I showed restraint! Now, I'm just a willing slave! _Why am I doing this?!_

Well, I just don't know... but at this point, what I do know is that if she had asked that same question five minutes ago, I would have easily answered no.

I have a strange feeling that Serra has somehow completely changed me... just from that one kiss.

* * *

Author's Notes

The kissing booth makes its long awaited return! I really wanted to make this another one-shot, but there's too much to write. Instead, I'll have to add another chapter or two.

Yes, I was originally going to post another Priscilla story; however, I started the story, and I just hated it. It was completely forced, and I didn't want to force myself to finish it for the sake of doing what I said I would, so I dumped it. It's not like anybody's life is at stake. :p

I haven't been actively concerned about OOC-ness for a while, but that old fear has resurfaced. I will give more clarity about why I'm making Guy the way he is next chapter. I would like to know, however, if I am simply being paranoid, or if he's actually off. Somebody? Please? Reassurance?

Ilian mercenaries seem to have intense loyalty, as shown in FE6, so I figured Farina would be the same, especially after she knew Sain would feel guilty for kissing other ladies as well. And by the way, Serra having nothing to do is based on her singular ending.

Guy's Sacaen, so I thought the phrase "Holy Wind and Earth" would be quite fitting as a "holy crap" substitute. Guy wouldn't say "crap", would he? :D

Well, I'm sure that everyone would like to see the rest of the story, right? (Just say yes :p) Sorry, but I'm long overdue for a chapter of A Glimmer of Hope. I'll finish (or at least continue) this story after, okay?

No guest reviews please! I'm going to have to say that every time I start a new story. Somebody wrote an awesome review for Satisfied, but they didn't sign in, so I couldn't post it! (I kept it saved elsewhere, if somebody wants to repost it) My policy of "no guest reviews no matter what" is to discourage crapheads from spreading their spammy-ness around and to prevent bias on my part. If you've got something to say, sign in! I like to reply to my reviews and address concerns and thank people!


	2. Growing Closer

Chapter 2: Growing Closer

After searching the grounds, I find a drink vendor, and as he pours me some lemonade, I notice, of all people, Priscilla in the distance behind his stand! I didn't know she was here! Completely forgetting my entire experience with Serra, I pay for the drink and run towards her, (the Wind and Earth must be on my side today!) hoping to execute my heroic and cool plans that I haven't made yet!

But then, I notice she's with another man!

Perhaps the Wind and Earth are _not_ on my side today.

"It's so joyful here," I hear her coo in that sweet voice of hers, and I hide behind a post to listen to her escort's response: "It's always fun at the travelling fair, especially now that the kissing booth is open again. Lady Louise always enjoyed kissing the guy who was running that thing, ever since she was little. Even though she's been married to Lord Pent for so long now, she still does it every year. I always thought it was strange, but hey, apparently Lord Pent doesn't mind."

She's with Erk, that mage who was pining after her the entire war! Sure, she was his employer, but that didn't stop him, I see! While I was gone, he snatched her up!

But wait, the kissing booth?

Does that mean... they're going to come to the kissing booth? _Uh oh!_

"Let's go, then. I heard old friends from the war are running it," she says, and happily squeezing Erk's arm, they walk together through the crowds, apparently taking the long way. Gives me time to make it back there first!

Although... what's the point?

I stop to think about the situation. Priscilla's moved on. I haven't. If she saw me there...

...what would I do?

* * *

When I get back to the kissing booth, I'm greeted by a fuming Serra. "Where were you?" she growls, and I quickly hand her the drink before explaining, "I'm sorry I took so long. Right now, when Priscilla and Erk get to the booth, don't tell them I'm involved with this, okay?"

Her expression changes from anger to confusion. "Wait, what..."

"Please! I'll tell you the whole story later."

She doesn't respond, so I simply duck behind some boxes and wait until I hear the two of them coming. Peeking my head out the corner, I watch as the new lovers and Serra exchange greetings (Erk looking somewhat squeamish for some reason as he watches Serra) before Priscilla notices there is no one with Serra at the booth.

"Shouldn't there be someone else with you?"

"Yes, but my new partner is ill at the moment," Serra answers, posing... seductively? "He was fine until he noticed my feminine charm. Now he's... lovesick! Ha ha!"

Priscilla laughs at Serra's corny joke while Erk groans and rubs his forehead. "Yep, still the same Serra," he says. "Still gives me headaches. I feel sorry for this guy."

"Well, EXCUSE ME Erky!" Serra responds, angrily placing her hands on her hips. "Unlike you and Matthew, Guy has manners, and he doesn't think I'm a nuisance!"

I nearly jump out of my hiding spot when she mentions my name, and I notice Priscilla perk up and say, "Wait, Guy?"

"Uh, no no, I meant THIS guy, the one I'm working with," Serra corrects, and I'm thankful she caught her mistake. "I don't really remember his name, but it starts with an 'I'..."

"Probably 'idiot', or 'insane'," Erk teasingly guesses, and after a few more minutes of talking, Priscilla and Erk leave while Serra simply leans on the front of the booth. As I wait until the coast is clear, I nonchalantly glance at Serra, but to my horror, my eyes keep watching! Her pose allows me to see her body much easier than while she was talking, and I must say, she really _is_ pretty. Her and Priscilla have a similar body type, but since Serra is shorter, her body looks much curvier, and that's... really appealing to me. Wow, she's beautiful...

Wait! What in the world am I thinking about? Bad Guy!

Wanting to remove these thoughts from my head, I start to get up, but then, I accidentally get a sliver from the wood of the booth, causing me to yelp in surprise, pain, _and_ embarrassment, all at the same time! Serra hears me, and she quickly runs to my side and pulls out a stave to heal my finger.

"Serra, why are you wasting that staff for something this small?" I ask her, and she merely looks at me with concern.

"Well, you'd be in pain, right? Even if it's something small like a sliver, it still hurts until it's fixed!"

I nod in response, admiring her concern for me, and then her expression again changes into one of worry. "Why didn't you want Priscilla to see you?"

"Well... uh..."

Suddenly, realization dawns onto her, and she playfully jabs my side, grinning madly. "You have a thing for her, don't you?"

"Did," I correct her sadly, and Serra's grin slowly disappears as I tell her the whole story, ending with the pain of realizing that Priscilla's moved on in life. After telling my tale, the two of us sit on the ground, and Serra scootches closer to me before leaning on my shoulder.

"I've had unrequited love before... not as much as Sain!" she jokes, "but still, it hurts. I had a HUGE crush on Erky, but he just... hated me, for some reason." I notice her eyes droop as she speaks. "Erky wasn't the only one. I felt that I was getting close to Matthew as well, but I guess he hated me too. I'm supposed to be admired by men across the world! Now, it just seems like all of them hate me!"

"I don't hate you."

My sudden answer catches me by surprise, and apparently it catches Serra off-guard as well; she seems quite relieved, but then she quickly masks it with her trademark grin. "Why thank you, Sir Guy! I shouldn't be surprised, of course. We'll work through our troubles together!"

She suddenly pulls my face towards her before giving me another dreamy kiss, just like before. Wow, I don't know if I'll ever get used to that. When I'm finally released, she looks pleased at the result of her actions. Winking at me, she gets up and starts walking towards the powder room, but then she twirls around and over-dramatically waves some stray hair off her face, all in plain sight of me.

"THAT was thanks for the drink."

* * *

While she's gone, I'm still recovering from the kiss. _Wow. _What is she trying to do? When I actually think about it... I don't feel upset anymore. Was she trying to help me forget my problems?

"Woo hoo! Sir Guy! I need some pink blush! Go to the local shop and buy some for me!"

Serra's ridiculous shouting from so far away causes me to actually laugh out loud; I don't even remember what my problem was anymore! It's like she's trying to completely take over my thoughts or something!

As I immediately leave to get her desired item, I go without a care in the world. When I actually buy her blush, however, I curse myself for (again) instantly granting her absurd wishes without hesitation. This is almost scary... perhaps my theory is correct!

But when I remember her beautiful figure, that confident grin, and those wonderful kisses... I fear for my sanity when I realize that I'm perfectly willing to submit to her will.

* * *

Author's Notes

Erk's disdain for Serra is always fun to play with. And considering Guy didn't even have a clue who Serra was originally, it's understandable that he wouldn't have any idea about Erk's relationship with her. Guy only knew him as Priscilla's escort. And the comment about Louise and her experiences with the kissing booth? Considering her humble upbringing, I see no reason why something like that is not true. :D

Not sure if anyone's noticed, (or cared) but I use all-caps for Serra and italics with everyone else when something needs emphasis. Adds to the humour that this fic needs.

In reality, this fic is not mindless cute fluff like the original was. Perhaps I've learned how to hit a balance or something. If I added more jokes, it might take away from the story. Honestly, though, I wish it WAS mindless cute fluff, but that's the way the dice rolls. :p In reality, this story is simply mindless cute fluff with plot added. I did purposely make some similarities to the first story, though. Can you catch any?

I mentioned my theory about Serra's personality in chapter five of Her Smile, but I'll sum it up here for those unfamiliar: Serra acts exaggerated and crazy normally, but her true colours show if she's caught off-guard or emotional. Seems to work here too. I'll get more into Guy's reactions in the last chapter.

Of course, now it's that special time where you wait until I write stuff for other stories until I decide to even write the rest of this one! I'm behind on my requests from readers, (I have three to do) so I'm going to write one of those three next, (it will be a one-shot) then a chapter of AGOH, and then I'll finally finish this story. Stay tuned!


	3. Claiming His Princess

Chapter 3: Claiming His Princess

The next day, we finally open the booth for business! The response is enormous; I've never seen such a huge line up of people before! And all simply waiting for a kiss! In reality, it actually kind of worries me, considering I'm not a big fan of large crowds. The kissing won't be a problem, I'm pretty sure of that. I just hope I don't get a bunch of people with open sores on their lips or something.

"Alright, we'll start in a couple of minutes everybody! Just wait a little longer!"

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Serra's shouting, and she motions me into the back room before looking at me worryingly. "Sir Guy, is something bothering you?" she asks me, and I wonder whether to say anything to her or not. It's not like I actually have legitimate concerns!

Alas, I decide to tell her anyway, and to my surprise and horror, her face contorts into irritation! I fear what she is going to do to me!

"Does Matthew know about this?"

Funny, I wasn't expecting her to say that.

"Well?" she repeats, and I tell her that he in fact _does_ know about my aversion to crowds, (did you really think I was going to mention the open sores?) and she angrily crosses her arms in front of her chest. "That's so totally RUDE of him! Doesn't he have any manners?"

Apparently not. His intentions were to (basically) leave me here to die.

Solemnly, Serra's face softens considerably and her eyes darken with guilt while her pursed lips slowly return to their normal position. "If I had known you were scared... I wouldn't have forced you to stay..." she mumbles quietly, and I can tell from her face that she's... actually worried about me? "Do you want to leave? I won't force you to stay here. You wouldn't be the first to do so..."

Yesterday, when I first arrived at Ostia, I would do anything to get out of this situation, just so I could go back to Etruria and find Priscilla. Due to Matthew's disgusted opinion of Serra, I didn't think very highly of her at all. However... my opinion of her has changed. While she is extremely demanding and full of herself, there is genuine kindness and softness in her if you look hard enough. And I can't just leave her alone; she'll be crushed. I don't have the heart to do that to her.

"I don't... want to leave..." I reply quietly, and the expression Serra gives me makes it look like she's touched by my comment, but eventually she masks it with a grin and says, "That's perfect! Poor me can't be here by herself! But, we still need a way for you to conquer your fears..."

The two of us remain silent for a moment.

"Aha!" Serra suddenly cries, snapping her fingers. "You need a distraction. Something to get your mind off of the crowds. I know exactly what you need!"

Smiling sweetly, she leans me against the wall and wraps her arms around me before kissing me... but this time, it is a soft, tender kiss; almost like perfectly cooked meat! That's how tender it is. And yet, it is as passionate as her other kisses, except it is not forced in the slightest; she's putting all of her emotions into this one. What does she want from me?

"So, Sir Guy, whenever you need a distraction, think of me. Let images of the BEAUTIFUL Serra fill your head!" she sings, twirling herself exaggeratedly in front of me. "Thought by association. With all those kisses you'll be getting today, you'll never get me out of your mind, and therefore, you won't ever worry about all the people. Make sense?"

I nod sheepishly, still breathing heavily from her pleasurable kiss. Man, that kiss was even better than the other ones! But...

This means she _is_ trying to take over my thoughts!

And why does she always look so pleased with herself after kissing me?

"Well," she coos, "are you ready to please beautiful women now?"

Huh?

"When you say it like that..." I reply hesitantly, "I get weird visions of Rebecca in my head..."

"Funny, apparently Sain said the same thing!"

* * *

Three weeks later...

I can't believe this is happening. Whenever it seems I do _anything_, I think of Serra!

When I wake up, I think about how I have to carry Serra out of her bed!

When I eat breakfast, I recall her loud singing as she washes the dishes!

Whenever I kiss somebody at the booth... I envision that morning when she reassured me before sweetly kissing me with those smooth lips of hers! And that's only the beginning!

Well, that settles it; I can't get Serra out of my mind.

"Sir Guy, where are you? I need help with my hair!"

And of course, without hesitation, I run to her side. You know, it's also the things she does that make it hard to not think of her; while helping with her hair, whenever our hands meet, she smiles sweeter; whenever I carry her anywhere, doesn't matter where we are, she holds onto me with such warmth that it feels as though I'm in a wood stove. Not to mention, she kisses me whenever I retrieve something for her, which is quite often!

"Hello, Sir Guy!" Serra greets me when I enter the powder room, and she gives me her second 'good morning kiss', as she calls it. "You ready?"

Nodding, I take up my position behind her, and we begin our work. The key is that we both work on separate sides of her head, each of us making a pigtail. When we finish, this is the part where our hands meet daily; I hold the pigtails in position as she puts on the finishing touches. And when I notice her smile sweeten as per usual, a strange thought enters my head: what would life be like if we were like this all the time? We aren't going to be running this booth forever; it's going to end eventually.

What would I do if we were separated? She couldn't hold me anymore, she couldn't talk to me anymore...

...she would never kiss me again.

"Sir Guy, you are upset about something," Serra comments, and I can see her gloomy face in the mirror. "What are you thinking about?"

I pause for a moment. "You..."

Serra's eyes widen in horror, but I shake my head, trying to indicate that it is not her directly that is causing my gloominess. "I can't stop thinking about _you!_" I shout, throwing my hands in the air. "These past few weeks, you've slowly been filtering yourself into my mind, and now, if there's ever a time when I'm _not_ thinking about you, I panic! I don't know what will happen when we separate..."

I have absolutely no idea where these next words come from: "You once told me that I treated you like a princess. Serra... I want you, to be _my_ princess... forever."

Serra gasps, and I grimace in confusion on what I just said; that's a line for Sain, not a mild-mannered guy like me! What was I thinking? Am I going nuts? Help me, Wind and Earth! Serra's influence is making me do things I would never expect to!

However, to my surprise and relief, Serra is beaming, cheeks rosy from her makeup and excitement. She doesn't even catch her change in behaviour; I've been noticing that Serra seems to have two personalities, depending on the circumstances, although she generally tries to avoid being her quieter self by covering it up if it gets exposed. But right now, she just looks so happy and relieved; I'm glad she's taking this so well. It would be really embarrassing otherwise!

Suddenly, I'm tackled onto the floor as Serra literally starts kissing me to death! Not a bad way to go, really.

"If I'm... (smooch) really... (smooch) your princess..." Serra breathes out between kisses, "you have to... (smooch) carry me... (smooch smooch) all the way... (smooch) to the chapel... (smooch smooch) like a princess!"

* * *

EPILOGUE

I pull Serra into a princess hold, (Eliwood showed me how to do that when he carried Ninian around sometimes during the war) and as she giggles in delight, I start walking. We have to walk through the fair to get to the chapel on the other side, and when we arrive at the booth by coincidence, there is a lone lady milling around in line. "Sorry," I apologize to her, "we're not running the booth anymore. We're getting..."

THUMP!

"...married."

The elderly woman grumbles before limping away, mumbling something about a green knight as she nurses the foot she used to kick me. Did she have to kick my groin?...

"I'm so excited!" Serra squeals in my arms. "We're gonna see each other every day, you'll be waiting on me hand and foot, we'll have LOTS AND LOTS of babies... you'd better be ready to make our first one tonight!"

Hope the kick didn't damage anything down there.

"...Guy?"

The gentle voice stops me in my tracks; that is definitely Priscilla! What is she doing here? I turn around, still holding Serra, and Priscilla chuckles at us before Serra grins and defensively pulls herself closer to me. "Priscilla! It's been weeks since I've seen you! Guy and I are getting married! Can you believe it?"

I lightly blush at Serra's boldness, and Priscilla smiles at us before responding, "I'm... very happy for you two. I know this from experience, Serra; Guy will take care of you and make sure you feel loved. He was the same to me... during the war."

After lightly bowing in our direction, Priscilla leaves, allowing the two of us to continue on our way. Suddenly, Serra gasps, and I ask her what's wrong.

"Who's going to run the booth now?"

THE END

* * *

Author's Notes

Yay! A nice, happy, very silly ending! I think these two are really cute together, actually.

I believe this is done very well. My one critique I have for myself? Possible OOC-ness, and the fact that I said "whenever" and other forms of it WAY too many times. Fine, that's two things. :p

I love this series! And it's not going to stop here, no sir. I plan more installments, plus I want to expand this to FE6 and 8 someday! Who knows, maybe other FE games as well. The kissing booth... shall live on! FOREVER!

I hope everyone liked all of the recurring jokes from the first story, (look up the first story for reference and see how many you count!) I plan to do this for later installments as well.

Ah yes, reasoning on Guy's personality: based on his supports and personality, Guy seems like a person who actually doesn't mind being pushed around. So, why not have him be swooned by the demanding Serra who's always asking for things? Works for me. :D

Played the demo for FE13. IT. LOOKS. AMAZING! February 4th can't come soon enough.

Time for AGOH! I have to address some concerns about canonity this chapter, but it should be fine. No more bouncy jokes... for now. :p

Thanks for supporting this series, guys and ladies!

Signed, COOKIECHEESEMAN


End file.
